Comet Meets The Flock
by Echo-Of-The-Heart
Summary: What if, there was another flock member? One they found, half starved, blind and locked up in a confinement room in the school. What if, the girl was excepted into the flock? What if Iggy fell in love with her? Summary sucks, I know. Iggy/OC Possible FAX


**A/N This is the beginning of my new story. Kinda a prologue I guess! This chapter is just a bit of a back story of my OC. Within two chapters, she will meet up with the flock, and the person she is going to be head over heels in looovvveee with :3. She is an OC I actually use in original stories, but I decided to throw in wings and make her in this fandom :D**

When I was little, I never understood why people weren't allowed to know me, the real me. I always thought mom was just as over protective as ever. I never realized… that I _scared_ people when they saw me. It was too hard for a 7 year old to understand clearly.

I always thought that, maybe, if they got to know me real well first, and then I showed them, that they wouldn't be scared, and report me. I was wrong. I learned that after the very first time it happened. I was in 4th grade, and my best friend had come over to spend the night.

In my stupidity, I told her I wanted to show her something, and she was so happy, and couldn't wait. So I took a deep breath, and my skin started to melt. My hair changed, my arms and legs shortened into short, stubby paws, and within seconds, I wasn't there anymore. The real me was.

Angie, that was her name, screamed and threw something at me. The closest thing happened to be rock salt, a pile we had erected after hearing it kept ghosts away, and she threw it at my face, then turned and ran as fast as she could out of there.

I heard the door slam and then my mom was in my room. I can't remember much after that, but when I woke up, I kept trying to open my eyes, but no matter what, as I saw was blackness. The rock salt had gotten into my eyes, and blinded me.

After that, my mom gave me a necklace, which I can only now describe. It was blue and purple and gold, the chain made of some metal I can't name. The little symbol on it was of me. The real me, a cave lion cub. Its eyes where big and bluish purple, its body made of pure gold. Its long saber like teeth where bleach white, and it glittered in the dark and the light.

Made by scientists; it was designed to completely halt my abilities to change into myself. And it worked. For years, I couldn't transform, and no matter how hard I tried, the necklace wouldn't come off. After mom put it on me, I remember it constricted into a chocker, always just loose enough to not choke me.

It grew with me, every year I grew, it grew to. If I lost weight, it tightened, so it always seemed as if it was being changed to fit me perfectly.

I forgot about it soon enough, as if it was just a part of me that had always been there. What I couldn't forget about was my old friend, Angie and the rock salt incident. After all, I had a never ceasing reminder. My blindness.

I got used to it soon enough, and eventually, it was hard to even tell that I was blind if I was somewhere I was used to. Up until my mom died and _they_ came.

They told me that I had been kidnapped by my mom at a young age, that I was an experiment for a place called Itex. They told me they were taking me to a better place, with my real family.

I was actually happy about it; they gave me a dog, a Seeing Eye one, and lead me to their car.

Then they drove me away to the place called Itex, and my excitement was gone instantly. They took me into a room with my new dog, and locked me in it. The only time they came back was to feed me and the dog, and to take me away. They cut off my necklace and forced me to transform and go through different tests. They grafted wings onto my back and pumped so much steroids into them so they would grow, I was sure I was going to die. Instead, I changed. I lost a lot of weight, and felt lighter than ever before.

They told me they had grafted bird DNA into my body, not steroids. They praised me for not dying, and told me that I was something they called Experiment 1. Then, I didn't understand what it meant. Now, I wish I didn't.

That was the day I started to fully understand what the 'School' was. And it wasn't fun.

This is the beginning of my story. Just the beginning. That's not covering when I met Them. The people who helped me escape. But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is what I have said, and who I am.

I am Comet Aurora Shadow, Experiment One. 15% ancient cave lion and 2% bird.


End file.
